


【天咕哒♀】立香喝下媚药之后

by linqiyi



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 07:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18361388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linqiyi/pseuds/linqiyi
Summary: *补档OOC属于我咕哒子=藤丸立香注意：前小半部分有轻微女攻倾向；咕哒有“让你怀孕”之类的言论。





	【天咕哒♀】立香喝下媚药之后

**Author's Note:**

> *补档  
> OOC属于我  
> 咕哒子=藤丸立香
> 
> 注意：前小半部分有轻微女攻倾向；咕哒有“让你怀孕”之类的言论。

“今晚要什么都听我的哦。”  
立香勾着天草的脖子把他逼到床边，微微湿润的双眼瞧着对方，面上却露出了可爱的、不安的神情。  
“是，Master，请下指示。”  
从者亲昵地搂住自己的御主。身着及膝睡裙的立香显然没有穿上内衣，丰满的胸部挤压在他胸口，尽管这已经不是头一次和心爱的少女亲密接触了，天草还是觉得口干舌燥。吞咽口水的声音在静谧的房间中显得尤为突兀。  
“那么接下来，没有我的命令你就不准随便动哦。”  
天草点头答应。下一瞬间他就被立香猛得推倒在床上、扯下自己的发圈用以束缚他被拉到头顶的双手。立香跨坐在天草的小腹上，一手插入到散乱的长发里，有些干燥的嘴唇压了下来，含住他的，在他顺从地打开牙关后将舌头伸了进来。他们对彼此的路数非常熟悉，热吻持续了很久，你来我往之间气息纠缠在一起，把两人的脸熏得通红。  
立香率先结束了这个吻，她微微撑起身，扯了扯他的领口，命令他脱下衣服。  
天草便非常老实地灵体化了身上的衣物，用以束发的结也没放过。  
立香夸了声乖，又俯下身去咬他的下巴，在上面留下了一圈浅浅的牙印，而后吻着他的颈侧，又在锁骨上种下了深色的痕迹。  
身下人轻轻的颤动似乎让少女的兴致更加高昂了，她含住右胸上的乳头，用舌头舔弄着那粒小小的凸起，时不时咬上几口。  
天草忍不住抬了抬手，又放了回去。  
“立香……”  
“不可以动哦。”  
少女如此强调道。  
她像是吸食母乳的婴孩般吮吸着天草的乳尖，双手则抚摸着他的腰侧，那里有着坚实的肌肉，也有着凸起的疤痕。少女的手不断向上攀爬着，在碰到胸部之前停住了。  
“四郎的另一边想要被玩弄吗？想要的话，就求我。”  
这是无意识的报复吗，简直就像是角色交换一样。天草配合地回答：“求您抚慰我另一边的乳头。”  
“太敷衍了！”立香愤愤地弹了弹右边被冷落许久的乳头，不想它迅速地充血激凸了。  
“唔……求你、摸摸它嘛。”天草学着过去立香撒娇的语气，努力绷住笑意。  
“就算你勉勉强强过关了吧。”立香嘟囔着，又低下头去一边舔着一边用手捏着另一侧的。她下手有些重，指尖像是带着电流，包含着轻微疼痛的酥麻感从乳尖传到神经中枢，让天草不得不控制呼吸来掩饰自己的动摇。  
少女很快对嘴上的工作产生了不耐，她撑着手往后退开一些，顺势而下，亲吻着天草的腹部，像是小狗一样探出舌头舔去微微沁出的汗液，在起伏的肌肉线条上留下一片水渍，垂下的橙色发丝不经意地撩过。发现天草的小腹不自觉抽动着，立香便坏心眼地随着那颤动落下轻吻，又让舌尖戳进他的肚脐眼，在里头搅动起来。  
天草下身起立的部位顶着立香的下巴，流出的液体蹭在她的脖子上。  
立香用双手握住柱体，将力道放得极轻，舔了舔根部。  
“这里很不安分呢，把我的脖子都搞得乱七八糟了。”立香点点柱身，抬眼看到天草通红的面孔和饱含欲望的眼睛。  
“哈啊……抱歉。”  
立香按住流着水的顶端，用另一只手玩弄下面的球囊。天草发出的轻吟简直是更加强烈的催情药。  
“这边是不是也想要呢？”立香的手指轻轻划过会阴，在后穴口敲了敲。  
天草微哑的声音传来：“……如果Master有这个意愿，我不会拒绝的。”  
立香笑起来，她闭上眼，把脸靠在柱体上轻轻蹭着，伸出舌头从精囊开始舔吸，在向上移动之前——等会要把我喂得饱饱的哦，分别亲了亲两边的球状物这样说道。  
“哈……哈啊……我明白了。”  
立香含住顶端，小心翼翼地吮吸着精孔，竭尽所能地用舌头讨好着心悦的从者。她努力张大嘴，想把对于她的小口而言过大的性器吞没。鼻腔里满满都是他的味道，搅得少女本就失去理智的大脑更加迷乱起来。  
天草被刺激得说不出话来，只顾得上急促地喘息。他打开腿，让立香匍匐在他的腿间。湿润的、柔软的口腔包裹着男性最为敏感的地方，舒服得让他呻吟出声。从者拼命忍耐住在御主口中驰骋的欲望，用被束缚在一起的手轻轻抚摸着少女的头发。  
不用做到这种地步也可以——天草本想说出口的。  
立香却误会这是鼓励，更加卖力地侍奉着。把性器全部吞进口中太过勉强，少女只好用手抚慰留在外面的部分，上上下下晃着脑袋模拟性交的动作。  
口水和腺液顺着柱身流下来，把白到近乎透明的耻毛打湿了，纠缠到一起。  
“嗯……哈啊……立香、我……”  
天草断断续续地说着，他要去了。  
立香却什么都没听见。她的所有注意力都集中在口中的肉棒上。被睡裙掩盖的私处早已经湿得不行，明明上面的嘴被填满了，下面却变得无比饥渴。她感受到手中物体的轻颤，便用力一吸。出乎意料地被狠狠一顶，深入到了不曾到达的地方，而后被灌注了满满一嘴的精液。少女吞下一部分，又留了一部分，她啵的一声离开天草略微疲软下去的性器，将他的双手再次拨回头顶，撑起身体往前爬去。  
手指抚过剧烈起伏的胸膛，而后捏住天草的两颊，迫使他张开嘴。天草显然还未回神，湿润的大眼睛茫然地朝她看来。该说不愧是美少年吗，在这种时刻也有着别样的魅惑。  
心中忽地浸满了怜爱，立香俯身把嘴里的精液渡给他，听到他吞咽的声音才满意地用相同部位蹭了蹭他的鼻头。  
“这样的话，四郎说不定会怀上自己的孩子呢。”  
不论是被性欲控制的立香，还是仍处于恍惚状态的天草，都没有意识到这样的话语有多奇怪。  
立香抬起腰，手从后撩起盖住屁股的裙摆，探向自己的私处。那里已经湿得不行，两根手指十分顺利地滑了进去，浅浅抽插起来。  
天草呆呆地看着她——是对从未见过的淫乱模样感到震惊了吗？立香不知道，只是在对方的目光注视下，更为情动地贯穿着自己。  
“啊、啊啊……想要四郎、进来……嗯啊……”  
勉强纳入了三根手指，咕啾咕啾的水声从后面传来，这样的姿势对立香来说有些吃力，她草草扩张一番后退了出来，用湿漉漉的手握住再次翘起的肉棒，对准自己的穴口缓缓坐下去。  
二人都发出了不知是痛苦还是欢愉的声音。  
尽管花穴内部一片汪洋，没有扩张到位的小穴对于吃下天草的性器终究有些艰难。立香努力放松着自己一点一点下沉，可穴肉不自觉的收缩似乎让天草变得更混乱了，沉重而不稳的喘息像是喷在耳边，立香的腿已经软了一半。  
——就只是这样看着吗？天草的脑中有谁如此问道。他竭力忍耐着向上贯穿少女的冲动，回忆起一开始要听她吩咐的约定，于是本有些不安分的手又颤抖着放下了。  
终于全部吞没了，立香身体前倾，双手撑在天草的腹部，呼呼地喘着气，洁白的衣裙勾勒出她形状美好的乳房，随着她的呼吸起伏摇晃。  
“进得好深……”她喃喃道。  
连接着理智的线无声断裂，天草，隔着衣物握上立香的双乳揉弄起来。体温透过棉质衣料传来，大小正好的柔软球体在他手中变形成不同的样子。他无法自控地挺动起腰臀，把自己的深深送入坐下的立香体内。  
立香的腰一软，赌气地夹紧了内部，一面断断续续叫着，一面指责天草破坏命令擅自动手——她被弄得很舒服，这指责也没有包含多少真心。天草嘴上道着歉，身体却没停下来。  
“……摸里面。嗯、哈啊……不要隔着衣服……”  
立香抖着手撩起身前的裙摆。  
以从者的视角看去，能看到两人连接着的部位。自己的物件在少女体内进出着，上下摇晃的身姿美丽得不可方物。天草迎合着对方的节奏在她坐下来时用力上顶，听话地把手伸进衣服里，更加过分地玩弄起来。  
“啊嗯、碰到乳头了……！乳头想要被四郎舔一舔…呀啊！！”  
“真是敢说呢。呼……抱歉，暂时不能满足这个要求了，但是下面的嘴还是可以吃个尽兴的。”  
不顾原有的节奏，天草加快了速度，让少女完全措手不及，只能随他起伏。  
“呀啊……好、好舒服……哈嗯、四郎、在我的里面……还想要更多……！”  
少女断断续续叫着，面上显示出完全沉浸于性爱的欢愉，穴道在天草抽出时不自觉绞紧。天草的双手滑到她腰间用力箍住，深深撞进她体内的同时将她狠狠按向自己，把立香肏得呻吟一声比一声高，其中满含的媚意几乎让他酥了。  
“Master……我可以射在里面吗？”  
带着喘息的、隐忍的声音，在急促的肉体碰撞声中显得尤为色情。  
“全部、全都给我！唔嗯、咿呀……！”  
立香的小穴紧紧绞住肉棒，饥渴地吞噬着注射进来的精液。她着迷地望向沉浸在高潮余烬中的恋人，缓缓起身，堵不住的浊液从穴里滑下来，流到她白嫩的大腿上。  
“这样就足够了吗？”  
她背过身脱下睡裙，将微微泛红的肌肤尽数暴露在空气中，低下腰朝向天草挺起屁股，而后伸出两指扒开阴唇，勾出还没滴尽的精液，转头看向从者。  
“我这里，还想吃四郎……”  
天草不由苦笑：“今天的您是想把我榨干吗？”  
话是这样说，才刚射过的阴茎立刻又硬了起来。他覆到立香身上，双手按住腰就着她打开的姿势十分顺利地入了进去，从一开始就深入浅出地激烈抽插着，搅得御主撑不住手软绵绵地趴在床上，被那进出的动作撞得向前一顶一顶。  
“呀啊、四郎、嗯啊……太快了……哈啊……”  
立香软软地呜呜叫起来，即使是被媚药勾起了强烈性欲的她此时也意识到这样太过火，简直要被干坏掉了。她试图向前逃走，可别说手臂和腿都酥软得没有力气，从者箍在她腰上的双手完全限制了她的行动。丰满的胸乳被挤压着，在与床单的摩擦间又生出了额外的快感。  
现在的主动权已经完全在裁定者手里了。  
“立香、哼嗯……不想要这样吗？”  
“想、呜、想要！我、最喜欢四郎了……！”  
立香无意识地把屁股撅得高高的，好让天草进到更深的地方。她揪着身下的床单，不加掩饰的呻吟中不知何时起带上了泣音。  
“哈啊、要被四郎弄坏了、唔嗯……我要让四郎怀上我的孩子……！”  
闻言，天草停了下来、缓缓退出。立香不知所措地晃着屁股去蹭他，被他啪的一声打在光滑圆润的臀瓣上，一点都不痛，但却十分响亮。  
“四、郎……？”  
无法被满足的欲求和疑惑让她变得有些焦躁，可对方的手却推拒着她，只是捏着软软的臀肉把玩。  
“Master是想让我怀孕吗？”  
天草极力忍耐着继续在那温暖的甬道中进出的欲望，开口问道。  
“是呀、啊！”  
又是啪的一声。  
少女白嫩的屁股上显出了浅浅的红印，她转过头来，眼中还含着之前被猛干逼出来的生理泪水。  
“可我是男性哦？男性是没有办法怀孕的。”  
“不能怀孕的男性……”  
立香重复着从者的话语。  
迷茫的表情太过可爱，天草不禁伸手揪了揪她的鼻子，又引起了更可爱的反应。  
立香的脑袋总算缓过劲来，才意识到自己之前说了什么，她立刻改口：“不是的，是四郎让我……让我怀孕！”  
“立香真是懂事的好孩子。来，这是奖励。”  
天草指了指躁动的那根。立香便会意地抬高臀部，将其含入垂涎已久的花穴。又一次地，天草快速抽插起来，一手绕到前方轻轻揉捏凸起的小点。  
“啊啊——”  
被过大的快感冲击着，立香不自觉地扭动身体却避无可避，只能在天草身下一边抽泣一边呻吟，濒临界点。  
在前后的双重刺激下，立香很快又迎来了高潮。穴肉疯狂的吮吸让天草头皮发麻，可他却忍住了射精的冲动，继续之前的动作。  
被延长的高潮让立香尖声叫起来，穴道又是一下猛的收缩，一大波淫液喷射出来，击打在龟头上，又挤着柱身的边缘溅出来一些，而天草也终于缴械投降，射得立香又是一阵颤抖。

 

“……快点起来啦，笨蛋。”  
“这里没有叫‘笨蛋’的人吧？”  
立香气恼地把头埋进臂弯。压在她身上的天草在她耳边说话，热气伴着略带鼻音的嗓音吹到敏感的部位，让立香的脑袋都混沌起来。  
天草对立香的柔软胸部爱不释手，问她是不是变大了，要不要再按摩按摩。  
立香迷迷糊糊地哼唧两声，断断续续道：“四郎不在的时候会自己摸一摸……想着四郎做一些羞羞的事……”  
“什么样的事呢？”天草追问。  
“不告诉你。”  
“既然如此，也没办法呢。”  
并没有执着于已经了然的答案，天草亲吻起立香的肩胛骨，逐渐往上，舔弄着立香的后颈。  
“嗯、嗯……不要了……”  
尽管口中拒绝着，身体却再次发出了“还想要”的讯息——她小幅度地扭动身体，蹭着天草的下体，自己下面的小穴又吐出几口爱液来。  
已经歇了好一会儿，天草的性器本就是半勃状态，这下又精神抖擞地挺立在腿间，戳着立香的花瓣堪堪进去又退出来，而后碰到前面的点。  
立香被压制着没法有太大的动作，只能寄希望于天草给她个痛快，快点进来填满她的空虚。和她此时的心愿相反，天草只是就着这样并不舒适的姿势逗弄着她，把她吊得不上不下，即使立香求饶也仅仅给出分外无辜的回应——“可是Master刚才说不要了呀。”  
“唔……”  
明明是有意要捉弄她。  
高潮多次的立香变得更加敏感，仅仅只是摩擦就能给她带来出乎意料的快感，没一会儿又到达了顶点。她大口呼吸着，出神间被天草翻了过来，二人一上一下正面相对。  
长长的白发垂下来，落在她身上痒痒的。天草充满欲求的神情也被掩盖在阴影里，他的半身还硬着，沾满了立香的体液。  
立香抬脚去勾他的屁股，自己把湿乎乎的花穴翻开。  
“不进来吗？”  
又是一场缠绵。

 

后来立香以双腿缠着天草的腰的方式被抱进了浴室，落地后她刻意不去看天草的小腹，那里被她穴里流出来的白浊和透明液体糊了一通，对已经恢复理智的她而言实在太羞耻了。  
温水从上方的花洒中倾泻而下，天草却从背后抱住了她，打湿的白发有一部分黏到她身上，像是整个人都被天草包围了一样。  
立香半真半假地抱怨：“这要怎么洗嘛。”  
“还请Master体谅一下辛勤工作的Servant，不这样抱着您我就要瘫倒在地了。”天草将下巴搁在立香肩上，半阖着眼道。  
立香脸一红，立刻明白了“辛勤工作”的意思，也顾不上吐槽之前还是对方抱着她进来的了。  
“……唔、那就只抱一会儿哦。然后马上洗澡——等等，你该不会……”  
由于紧贴着的缘故，立香明显感觉到屁股后面顶着硬硬的东西。  
“是的。”天草的声音听起来分外轻快。  
这家伙刚才果然是在装吧。  
“不行，不能再做了。”立香十分坚决。  
天草也非常坚决地抱着她不放。立香挣扎片刻，还是有些心软，犹犹豫豫道：“那……用腿？”  
天草欣然接受。  
关闭了水流，充斥着狭小空间的哗啦声霎时都消失了，只余下一些温暖的水汽盈在空气中。立香扶着墙壁，背后紧贴着天草，两人重叠的肌肤烫得吓人。为了弥补身高差带来的不便，她压下腰尽力让臀部抬到适宜的高度。  
“站稳了哦，Master.”  
天草就像是平日里嘱咐她小心敌对者那样，如此关照道。  
“……我知道啦。快点解决掉。”  
“遵命。”  
天草圈着立香的腰，灼热的性器探进她的腿间，那里还残留着先前的体液，滑腻得不得了，他小幅地动着腰臀，勉强没让自己滑出来。立香夹紧发软的双腿，努力撑住才没让自己跪到地上，由于柱身一直擦过阴部的关系，难言的渴望再次被挑了起来。  
“………………嗯……”  
立香用力咬着下唇，防止自己吐出求欢的话语。  
“哈啊……哈啊……立、香……”  
天草的额头抵在她的后颈，浓重的喘息伴着热气击打在她的背部。他一遍一遍地呼唤着御主的名字，像是确认她的存在那样紧紧地抱着她。  
我真是幸福的人啊——有些哀伤地说出了这样的话。  
“四郎。”  
“嗯？”  
立香动了动，反倒被圈得更紧了。她不禁笑出了声：“我又不会跑掉。”  
天草不置可否。他默默地加快了速度，可太过滑腻的大腿内侧并没有让他尽兴，距离绝顶还很遥远。立香却被他的动作激得更为难耐，臀部也不受控制地摆动起来，胸前被前后晃动的双乳拉扯着，丰腴的部位即使不低头也能用余光看到是怎样波涛汹涌的姿态。  
一定被发现了……立香闭上眼，埋怨起说出用腿帮对方解决问题的自己。  
已经没有办法再继续忍耐了。  
“……四郎。”  
“嗯？”  
“进来。”  
天草发出疑惑的声音：“进到哪里呢？我不是有说过，指令要明明白白才行吗？”  
与此同时，他停下侵犯腿间的动作退了出来，翘起的肉棒抵在立香的臀缝间。  
“呜……要四郎的，进、进我的里面……”  
“我的什么呢？既然Master不说清楚，我就擅自决定了哦。”  
说着，天草的右手探向立香的私处，轻易伸入了三根指头，在里面灵活地搅动起来。  
“不……呀啊、嗯嗯……是、是那个……”  
“非常抱歉，Master。看来我作为您的Servant还不够格，无法理解您的意思呢。”  
天草的话语中带着真切的遗憾，脸上却挂着立香看不见的微笑。  
“要、四郎的、嗯啊……肉棒进来……”  
“原来如此，我明白了。”  
天草十分干脆地撤出手指，小小的啵的一声在空间中回荡着，让少女御主的耳朵似乎更红了一些。  
叫嚣着空虚与不满的小穴很快迎来了渴求已久的男根，略微红肿的肉瓣被撑到一边，在从者的快速抽插间颤动着。  
立香的上半身都撑在墙上，胸部被对方的双手用力揉捏，耳边弥漫着天草或轻或重的吐息，和自己回荡在浴室内不知廉耻的吟叫。  
“今天的Master好淫乱啊，小穴就那么饥渴吗？是不是……”天草一边说着，一边狠狠撞进少女的蜜穴，“要我的这根时时刻刻在里面才能满足？”  
立香惊叫出声，她反应了一会儿才理解到对方的话语，胡乱摇着头解释：“今天是喝下了奇怪的东西才会这样的……嗯嗯、胸、好痛……！”  
“嗯、这是Master一直产不出乳的惩罚，好好怀上我的孩子不就好了吗？”  
立香委屈道：“我又不可能怀孕……”  
“嗯，我知道啊。”  
平和的声音听不出喜怒来，立香正想回头，里面却被顶到了不得了的地方：“啊啊啊！不行、那里……呀啊!嗯、哈啊……”  
她无法自控地夹紧了穴道，再无余裕去思考别的，只知道自己即将再次到达快乐的顶峰。  
与她连结着的天草自然也能感受到。他迅速取下花洒，将水流开到最大，一手搂住立香而后让花洒对准了她的阴蒂。  
“呀啊啊啊啊！？”  
这样的刺激实在是太过强烈了。立香尖叫着，穴道持续收缩。天草被那宛如活物的甬道挤压吸吮，放任自己泄在了里面，退出来后把剩下的精液全都射在立香的屁股上。立香体内喷出的阴精没了阻碍，有的从大张的穴口滴到地上，有的则顺着大腿流下来。  
若不是有天草的手臂圈着，立香就会直接跪倒在地也说不定。  
“哈啊…哈啊………”  
一时间，狭小的浴室内只能听到二人攀顶后的喘息，以及急促的水声。  
立香拨开天草的手转过身来面朝对方，将发软的身体靠在墙上。天草上前一步，被她手一横挡住了。  
“四郎是笨蛋！”立香这话说得咬牙切齿，软软的声音沙哑了不少，却一点威慑力都没有。她拉过对方的手摸上自己的私处愤愤道：“你看，都肿起来了！”  
一瞬间，天草的表情出现了空白。  
“……这是邀请吗？实话说我现在是真的累了，立香还想要的话，我可以用手。”  
多么老老实实又诚诚恳恳的一张脸啊。  
——如果忽略已经探进去一点点的手指的话。  
立香立刻推开天草，取来在一旁被冷落多时的花洒朝从者身上冲去，口中念念有词：“才不是！洗澡啦，洗澡！”

 

从浴室出来，迅速换下凌乱不堪的床单后，二人任由自己的身体倒在床上，头碰在一块。立香闭上眼几乎立时进入睡眠，嘴里嘟囔着：“下次也得让四郎尝尝媚药的厉害……”  
“还请饶了我吧。”  
回应他的只剩下有些沉重的呼吸声。天草注视着立香平稳的睡颜，没有意识到自己的微笑一直不曾消失。  
他将少女拥进怀里，轻声哼唱着遥远记忆中的歌谣。  
这些日子来相当辛苦了，立香。明天也要继续努力呢。  
现在就睡个好觉吧。


End file.
